


i'm engraved in your heart

by April (featherx)



Series: but in the end I will always come back to you [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/April
Summary: Junmyeon meets someone in a middle of a Quidditch match, which isn't exactly the most opportune time. (Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Suho)





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the info @max LMAO

Junmyeon almost slips off his broom the first time he sees her.

It’s – It’s not that it was _love at first sight_ or anything cheesy and romantic like that, but he _swears_ she’s beautiful. The worst part is that they’re in a middle of a Quidditch match and dear _Merlin_ , if he actually falls off his broom because of Slytherin’s Beater then he’s going to bang himself over the head with a Beater’s bat.

So he keeps flying. Or at least he _tries_ to, right up until a Bludger comes soaring in from out of nowhere and nearly brains him on the head. Junmyeon bites back a curse and swerves to avoid the speeding ball, just barely avoiding crashing into his team’s Seeker, who gives him a half-dirty, half-sympathetic look and rushes off elsewhere.

It probably shouldn’t have been a surprise that the Bludger had come from the same Slytherin Beater he’d just been looking at. Her face is split into a grin, and she honestly looks like she’s enjoying the game rather than just playing to win it. Junmyeon has to divert his attention very quickly else he find himself distracted enough for another Bludger to get him.

He manages to shoot a couple of goals with the Quaffle, tuning out the commentary booming from the megaphone, but then he nearly flies off his broom again when a Bludger grazes his arm. Junmyeon turns around, and lo and behold, it’s the same Slytherin Beater girl. They make eye contact, and the first thing she does is laugh. “Hey, nice to meet you! Sorry I keep almost killing you, huh?”

As a Hufflepuff, Junmyeon knows he should be terrified of Slytherins or the sort, but for some reason, he just finds himself amused by a girl who’s actually enjoying a Quidditch game. That hasn’t happened in most of his years playing Quidditch against other Houses, _especially_ Slytherin. “It’s alright,” he shouts back, over the roaring crowd, “but I’d appreciate it if we could talk later?”

“And fight first, right? Hey, gotcha.” The Bludger again, but this time Junmyeon’s expecting it and he does a, if he says so himself, magnificent dodge while shooting the passing Quaffle as well.

The Bludger goes soaring and hits a Slytherin Chaser instead, who swears and yells, “Max Robinson, pay some attention when you swing that bloody bat!”

“I hear ya!” The Beater yells back – Max? Max Robinson, that’s a boyish name. Not exactly unexpected, though, by the way she acts. Max turns back to Junmyeon, who’s passing the Quaffle to another Chaser and keeping an eye on her at the same time. “Sooo, you know my name now, don’t you? What’s yours? Fair’s fair, right?”

“I’m just your ordinary Hufflepuff Chaser,” Junmyeon replies, a bit distractedly as he ducks out of the way to let one of their Beaters pass. When he looks at her direction again, though, she’s gone, and Junmyeon feels a twinge of disappointment for all of one second before a Bludger nearly gets his leg. “Oh, _Merlin_ ,” he swears again. This really only happens during Quidditch games, he swears.

“Hey! Get your game together, Kim Junmyeon!” Their Keeper shouts, while performing a fabulous save at the same time and throwing the Quaffle back to one of their other Chasers.

Max is somewhere above him – he can tell, because her laughter is so loud, it’s easily heard even with all the noise. “Ooh. There we go, that’s better. Kim Junmyeon. What a funny name!”

“Can I take that as a compliment?” He throws the Quaffle. Slytherin’s Keeper saves it and shoots him an admirably furious scowl at the same time, which must be hard for other people but probably comes naturally to most Slytherins, from what his other Housemates have told him. Junmyeon tries to keep most of his interactions with the Slytherins to a low, actually, so this Max person probably makes it the first time he’s talked to a Slytherin in something resembling a friendly manner. It’s a bit jarring.

Max looks almost thoughtful as she swings her bat and hits the Bludger straight for an advancing Quaffle. Instead of being passed to Hufflepuff’s Chaser, it arcs in the air and lands in the hands of a Slytherin instead, much to the crowd’s disappointment. Max only grins when she hears boos from the rest of the Houses, taking the time to bow theatrically to the cheering House clothed in green and silver. “See, Kim Junmyeon? That’s how you do it.”

“Sorry, I’m – not a Beater?”

“Dunno, you look like you could _beat_ someone if you tried.”

Junmyeon would like to say he didn’t get the innuendo there, but he sort of does, or at least some hidden subconscious in the back of his mind does. Whatever that subconscious comes up with makes him flush an unflattering shade of red, which leads to Max practically laughing off her broom. “Aww! Little Hufflepuff can’t handle it. What were you thinking of, anyway? I was just trying to say – look at that body, you could kill a man with your bare hands if you tried hard enough, don’t you think?”

“ _Who the hell is having a Goddamn conversation during a match!_ ” Someone screeches. Max makes a little ‘oops’ face, blows Junmyeon a kiss, and then flies off to finally hit the Bludger to someone who _isn’t_ him.

Junmyeon stares after her, shakes his head, and passes the Quaffle to another Chaser. With all that talking, he’d probably missed a million opportunities to shoot already.

Slytherin beats Hufflepuff 200-70, which is an honest shame because their Seekers had been neck-to-neck for the Snitch. As is customary, the Captains shake hands and the members of each House face each other and exchange pleasantries, but Junmyeon can’t think of anything else other than that smile Max is wearing. As if on cue, she looks over at his direction, eyes twinkling in clear amusement, and actually _winks_. She looks downright ridiculous, but apparently it had been subtle enough that no one else had noticed except for Junmyeon.

Well. He adjusts his yellow-and-black tie in the changing room, trying not to think too hard about what that wink (and the blown kiss) could have meant. When he exits the changing room, Max is there, arms crossed and in typical school clothes, but her robe sleeves are folded up to her elbows.

Right. Rebel look. Junmyeon certainly doesn’t mind.

“So. Kim Junmyeon.”

“That’s me,” Junmyeon says, out of lack of things to say.

Max grins. It’s _that_ grin again, where Junmyeon can’t help but hang on to her every word and forget, for a few moments, that she’s a Slytherin and he’s a Hufflepuff. “What do you say to surprising our Housemates and going to Hogsmeade together?”


End file.
